


Freefall

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airship, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Steampunk, alcohol ment, past brief kurodai, past brief sugatana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Suga grew up with Daichi on the Sawamura airship, and he's been falling for his best friend for as long as he can remember. But now that Daichi is captain and Suga is his chief engineer, will their relationship ever go beyond mere friendship?





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 2-3k. Then smut happened.

Suga leaned against the front railing of the ship, grinning widely. His whole body was still thrumming from the exhilaration of the air-jump he’d just performed. Laughing to himself he started to pull off his thick leather gloves, hanging them off his belt and reaching up to tug his goggles down off his face so that they hung around his neck.

Hands slid around his waist, patting and checking connections, one tugging at the ropes still hooked onto the thick brass rings of the leather harness he wore. 

Turning slightly, Suga swatted at the hands. “Stop that,” he said, shaking his head at Daichi. “It’s perfectly safe.”

“You say that every time,” Daichi grumbled, turning Suga all the way around so that he was leaning against the railing. “And every time I worry.”

“You don’t bat an eye when Noya or Tanaka go over the edge,” Suga chided.

“Yeah, but Asahi does,” said Daichi. “I trust that your designs will keep them safe. We haven’t had so much as a broken rivet so far.”

“Then why do you get so worried when I test them?” asked Suga, tapping his fingers against Daichi’s vest. His rather tight vest, covering a deliciously well-muscled chest. 

Huffing, Daichi said, “You know why.”

Suga laughed, hitting Daichi in the stomach and stepping away when the other leaned over to catch his breath. “I do,” he teased, reaching behind himself to unhook the ropes and hang them on the railing. “But I still think it’s funny that the captain of the ship feels like he has to go in his cabin when his chief engineer tests out the new equipment. And the test was a success! The new netting system works great. When we fly into the Copperbubble fields tomorrow I project that our mining will be at least twenty percent more efficient than it was last year.”

He walked toward his temporary workbench, unbuckling his harness and folding it carefully before laying it into its case. He could hear Daichi still coughing behind him. It was amusing in a way, frustrating in others.

Yes, he knew why Daichi got worried about him. He knew he was important - special, even. In part, he was special because he was one of the few relatively irreplaceable members of the crew in terms of his knowledge and skills. They didn’t have any other engineers on board. They might be able to find one, but if they lost him it would be a crippling blow to the business in a way that was technically more severe than the loss of a jumper.

That wasn’t why Daichi got sentimental, though. After all, he didn’t really care about that. The loss of any crew member would be devastating to him because every crew member was family, even the new batch. Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Kiyoko had basically grown up together on this boat, though, so they were a shade more special than the others. 

Where Suga ranked after that, though, he wasn’t quite sure. He had his suspicions -

But nothing had been said.

Nothing was ever said. It was entirely too frustrating, especially since he knew he shouldered half of the blame himself.

Forcing the thoughts away, he turned with a smile. “Well, captain, should we have a celebratory -”

“Suga,” Daichi said, halting the flow of words.

Puzzled, Suga tilted his head to the side. He couldn’t quite read the look on Daichi’s face. Had Suga’s punch actually hurt him? He seemed a bit queasy. “Yes, Daichi?”

“Uh,” Daichi said, glancing around and then back at Suga, “You do know, right?”

“I said I did,” replied Suga, brow furrowing. 

Daichi sighed, lifting a hand to cup Suga’s cheek. “Suga,” he muttered, barely able to hold eye contact.

For a moment, Suga thought - what if this was the moment, what if Daichi was finally going to tell him. 

Instead, Daichi just gave a little half-smile, and said, “I’m glad.”

Suga was shocked enough to miss the exact moment when Daichi turned away and started walking back toward his cabin. He should say something. He should reach out, share the words he wished that Daichi would say, take the risk. It wasn’t that much of a risk, right? Not with Daichi. He knew Daichi loved him, he just didn’t know -

“Asahi’s in the cabin with the champaigne,” Daichi said, glancing back at him but not stopping in his path. “You can leave that out, right? It’ll be fine for now.”

“Right,” Suga whispered, turning back to his table. “Ah, on second thought, let me pack this up and get everything secure before I head in.”

“See you in a few, then!”

The moment was gone.

Oh, Suga knew he’d have more. He saw Daichi every day after all - hell, they bunked together in the same room. 

But as usual, his courage had failed him.

Well, maybe a little alcohol would help him out. Sighing, he tugged on the clamps and laces of his toolkit before wrapping it up. Tools came first, after all. An aching heart might hurt, but the loss of a five-span torque wrench when they needed one could cause major problems.

~~~~~~

The alcohol did not help his courage. Suga endured the normal praising of his abilities and let himself be bombarded by Tanaka and Noya’s questions about the new features he’d added to their equipment. He put up with how Kageyama, one of their new crew members, stared intensely at him as he explained the changes, and laughed as Noya and Hinata, another newbie, tried rolling around on the floor and managed to crash so hard into the table that they knocked a half-full bottle of wine onto a sleeping Asahi’s head.

It was easy to see why the two of them absconded rather than face Daichi’s wrath. Tanaka helped Asahi up and out of the main cabin toward their bunk while Kageyama grabbed a towel and started to clean up the mess with Daichi’s help. 

He was such an enigma. Both of them were, really, but it was Daichi that Suga was most concerned about. 

Pushing himself up Suga sighed, feeling overheated in the cramped space. “I’m going for a walk,” he muttered, waving half-heartedly. He should probably have helped with the spill, but he was pretty sure the two of them had it well in hand. It had only been white wine, anyway - wasn’t like it was going to ruin the carpet that Daichi had got at a market for a mere half-barrel of tin slag.

Wasn’t the first alcohol that had been spilled on it, either.

Feeling grumbly Suga roamed the deck, finally ending up back near the mast. The twin moons were high tonight, casting colorless shadows on the wooden boards of the ship. He could see puffy clouds below them, and the bright circles of cities floating in the distance. There were stars filling the velvet darkness above them, a swath shimmering like jewels floating in spilled milk. Suga loved the stars.

They were a mystery to him. 

Daichi read them easily enough, told him stories sometimes about this constellation or that. When they docked and happened to meet up with the Seijou crew, Daichi and Oikawa could spend hours comparing notes and arguing over minute discrepancies in their interpretations. Oikawa tended to view the stars as something scientific, something precise. 

Suga preferred the romance of stories, if he was being honest. It was so different than what he handled - hard metal, tough rope, leather and glass and fire and air - all of it fighting Suga’s efforts to bring it together until they coalesced into something marvelous. 

Like the new harvesting mechanism he’d tested today.

Sighing happily, he wrapped his hands around the railing of the ship and leaned over, catching a glimpse of the half-shells attached to the ship’s hull. Perfect. 

Sudden hands around his waist made him jerk, twisting around while trying to keep his balance. He saw fear in Daichi’s eyes and reached forward, hooking one of his feet back around the wooden post of the railing and throwing himself forward against Daichi. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Suga asked.

“You were leaning over the edge!” Daichi yelled back, hands still clutched tightly around him. “And you’re drunk! I was worried that -”

“I’m not that drunk!”

It was comfortable here, leaning against Daichi’s warmth. He noticed that but let it go as embarrassment and fear-covering-anger made him push away. Daichi held on, squeezing like he didn’t want to let go.

Suga didn’t want him to ever let him go.

But he did.

“Sorry,” Daichi muttered, dropping his hands to the side and looking down. “I was just scared.”

“Me too,” Suga muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. “Sheesh, Daichi, if you wanted to get my heart beating fast there are better ways to do it.”

“Really?” asked Daichi, holding Suga’s gaze for just a moment too long before he stepped over to the railing himself.

Swallowing, Suga realized he had an opening here. Another one. He could take this bull by the horns and flirt, or confess, give Daichi some sign that his teasing was more than just random banter. The echo of another fear kept him from it, though. 

He remembered walking in on Daichi putting Asahi to bed one time, telling Tanaka that Asahi was like a brother to him. There had been love in his voice, love and fondness. What if Daichi just -

Suga already felt bad enough for all the midnight fantasies he’d had about his friend. Time and time again in a port town he’d been tempted to go into one of the whorehouses that catered to his particular brand of desire and find someone that looked like Daichi, just for the fantasy. 

He hadn’t ever done that, though. There was a part of him that felt like it would be wrong to do it, another part was just terrified that something would happen and Daichi would catch him in the act. Another part of him fantasized about going in and finding Daichi looking for a silver-haired companion, but that was just foolishness.

Daichi was pure and good. 

He’d never do anything like that.

Letting out a soft sigh, Suga stepped closer to him. “So, you finished helping Kageyama clean up?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Heh. He’s a good kid, that one.”

Suga shrugged, curling his hands around the wooden railing. “It’s hard for me to get a read on him. I always feel like he’s hiding something.”

“What? Oh, he is.”

“Eh?”

“Well, kind of. Tsukishima told me about it. Evidently, he’s upper class, used to go to the Kitagawa Daichi Academy in the capital on Miyaji. You know, the one that Oikawa’s two engineers went to?”

Sucking in a breath, Suga nodded. He knew all about that school. He’d dreamed of going there for a while, listened to every story he could about the wonders they constructed in their laboratories.

Most of his training had been on the job, though. His knowledge came from years of messing around with bits of metal and wire and from curling up in the bowels of the ship fetching tools for the engineer before him. She’d been scary as hell but always knowledgable, even if her reasons for doing things didn’t always make sense. 

“So why’s he here then?” Suga asked.

“Well, evidently the kid was some sort of genius but got really competitive with his classmates. There was a scandal of some sort, and he ended up being kicked out. His family disowned him too. Tsukishima thinks he wanted a job on an airship so he might have a chance at getting his hands dirty again.

“Oh,” said Suga, frowning. “So he wants my job.”

“What? No, no way, Suga. You know better than that. You’re the best engineer I know, including those two Oikawa keeps belowdecks.”

The concern in Daichi’s voice was appreciated, and Suga knew his initial response was probably over the top. He knew he had an important place here in Daichi’s crew. The thought of a genius academy-trained upstart engineer just put him on edge a bit, that was all.

“Oikawa was trained there too, wasn’t he?” Suga asked, trying to shift the conversation away from himself.

“I think so, though you know he flaunted his parent’s expectations by signing on to captain Iwaizumi’s ship. I thought about asking him if he knows Kageyama the next time we see him.”

Suga just nodded, staring out into the darkness. So there was another engineer on board after all. He thought about his concerns earlier in the day, his knowledge that his place on the ship was safe in part because of his unique skillset.

His place on the ship, and in Daichi’s heart.

Frowning at himself, tried to see something good coming out of this situation. It really wasn’t a bad idea to have more than one engineer on the ship. Most of Suga’s work was more experimentation. Maybe Kageyama could help him bridge the gaps in the problems Suga had been struggling with. Maybe he had a good working grasp of the theoretical applications of different materials and could help inspire even more creativity.

Maybe he’d take one look at all of Suga’s creations and begin to point out all their flaws, and show him up with how engineers from top-notch schools did things. The ones who’d had access to textbooks and patent logs. Maybe -

“You’re my head engineer, Suga, you know that, right? That’s not going to change. This ship is your baby as much as it is mine.”

A laugh forced its way out of Suga’s throat. “Are you saying we have a child together, Daichi?” he asked, smile freezing on his face when he caught the look on Daichi’s face.

If he didn’t know better, he’d say that his best friend was blushing.

“Um,” Daichi said, running his hand through his short hair and looking away. “A child? Uh, I just meant -”

Suga’s back felt cold where Daichi’s hand had just been resting. Daichi had taken a step back from him. He wasn’t sure how to interpret that.

Stupid. He was stupid. He’d crossed the line.

“Nevermind,” Suga muttered, mustering up a half-smile as he pushed away from the railing. “I’m going to bed. Sorry. I must be drunker than I thought.”

“Suga wait!” Daichi said.

The fingers that wrapped themselves around Suga’s wrist as he turned away were utterly unnecessary. All it took was words, after all. Two words had him stopped in his tracks.

Was this the part where Daichi said he’d noticed Suga’s attentions? Was this the part when he let him down easy, said he saw him like a brother, that he was important to him, but he didn’t see him like -

“I think I’d like to wait a while before having kids,” Daichi said.

What.

Lips numb, Suga blinked, watching the wooden deck in front of him. “Ok,” he said, trying to process why that was so important.

“I mean, I’m not against the idea,” said Daichi. “I’m not sure how we’d manage it, but maybe one of the mages - after all, Bokuto and Akaashi did fine, even though they had to stay docked the last three months before the baby was born, and Bokuto still gets grumpy about it sometimes -”

“We?” Suga asked, turning to look at Daichi, suddenly unable to not see what was happening on his face.

Daichi let his wrist go and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away again like he was embarrassed. “Well, I don’t know anyone else I’d want to have children with,” he mumbled.

“You want to have kids with me,” Suga said, feeling like the gears in his head were rusting together with how slow they were moving.

“Well, maybe? Someday? In the future? If you want?” Daichi asked, chancing a glance at him. “I’m not in any rush, I mean, this wasn’t how I expected the question to ever come up when I thought about it, but -”

“You’ve thought about talking to me about having kids.”

Daichi shrugged, then nodded, slowly letting his arms fall to the side. “Uh, among other things,” he admitted. “I think your children would be beautiful.”

Suga tilted his head to the side, still trying to process. His children would be beautiful. So would Daichi’s, come to think about it. The image of a kid with his hair and Daichi’s eyes and nose popped into Suga’s head unbidden, and he frowned. 

It was a distracting thought. Not necessarily a bad thought, but it also didn’t seem to be the most important part of this conversation. Suga had the distinct impression that Daichi was burying the lede.

“What other things?” Suga asked, moving closer with soft tentative steps.

Daichi didn’t move back this time. Biting his lower lip, his gaze drifted down to Suga’s chest. “Things,” he finally said, “that I probably shouldn’t...”

Suga’s brow quirked, and he stepped even closer, heart beating in staccato rhythm against his ribcage. “Shouldn’t?” he asked, letting one of his arms slide forward so that the back of his fingers brushed against Daichi’s hand.

The hand twisted, catching at Suga’s as Daichi looked up from Suga’s chest, gazing into his eyes. “Well, there are some things I’d rather, uh, know you’re ok with before I think about them? It just seems more polite.”

“Polite,” Suga murmured, nodding and crossing the last space so that they were separated by barely a breath. “You are very polite sometimes.”

“I like to make my mother proud,” said Daichi, eyes not straying from Suga’s.

“I see,” said Suga, grateful for the lack of light on the deck. His cheeks were burning, even though he was trying to play it cool. He noticed that his fingers were trembling. Daichi’s fingers were trembling too. Fear strummed through his veins alongside hope, fear that he was reading everything wrong, that he was about to make an utter fool of himself. Hope that Daichi actually miraculously did feel the same as him. “Mmm, though if you want to know if I’m ok with something, you can always ask, you know. Or, well, you don’t have to ask.”

Daichi blinked, puzzled then mildly amused. Tightening his grip, Daichi said, “Are you sure? I mean, I might have some fairly nefarious desires swirling around in my head.”

A snort escaped Suga’s nose, and he covered his face with his free hand. 

“Suga?” Daichi asked, a note of worry in his voice. He caught Suga’s wrist again, pulling his hand away from his face like he wanted to be able to see Suga’s expression. Whatever he saw was enough, evidently, because he relaxed and let out a short breath before saying, “Aww hell.”

Then he was closer, the breath between them swallowed up by Suga as he inhaled, closing his eyes instinctively as Daichi’s lips brushed butterfly-light against his own.

Too short. It was too short. 

Stepping back, Daichi asked, “Was that ok?”

“No,” Suga breathed out, opening his eyes and realizing his mistake as Daichi’s eyes widened in horror. Oh, that wouldn’t do. That wouldn’t do at all. 

Tugging his hands free, Suga slid them up and over Daichi’s shoulders, pulling him down. Their noses bumped this time, but that was alright. Suga felt Daichi smile against his lips, drank in the soft chuckle as Daichi’s fingers curled around his waist while they kissed. A proper kiss this time. Imperfect and rough, with lips bruised by teeth in ways that weren’t completely pleasant, but a kiss that was all them. It got better the longer they kissed.

“Something like that?” Suga asked, leaning back and trying to hide the fact that Daichi had just about taken his breath away.

The rueful smile Daichi gave him ruined that attempt, though. “Yeah,” Daichi murmured, pulling him closer, “Something like that.”

He was looking down at Suga like Suga was the most precious thing in the world. Daichi’s hands were still pressed against his back, running up and down, one straying a bit lower than was probably considered polite in public. 

Tough cookies for anyone watching, as far as Suga was concerned.

Daichi’s eyes widened, and he started to pull the hand back up. 

Not having any of that, Suga lifted up on his tiptoes and tilted his hips, rewarded with another grin and a definite grope of his ass. 

“That ok?” Daichi asked, still studying Suga’s face with absolute care.

“Hmm,” said Suga, tightening his ass-cheek. “I think I’d prefer it if I was naked.”

“Shit,” Daichi said.

“And if you don’t mind if I return the favor.”

There was heat in Daichi's eyes now, Suga was sure of it. The hand hadn’t left his ass.

“I think I could manage to let you do that,” Daichi muttered, jumping when a bucket was knocked over behind them. “What the!”

Drunken giggles answered him, and they both glared over at the pair doing a piss-poor job of sneaking up on them, half-crouched behind some boxes lashed to the deck.

“Gratz, cap’n!” Tanaka shouted, holding onto Noya’s shoulders.

Noya threw a thumbs up. “Get some, Suga!”

“Oh for -” Daichi started, slapping his face with an open palm. “Deck duty for both of you for a week!”

“But boss! We’ve got newbies -”

“Actually,” Suga muttered, “don’t mind if I do.”

Ignoring the continued complaints from his fellow crewmen, Suga dragged Daichi off to their cabin. After all, he’d been waiting years for this - he wasn’t going to let the normal idiocy of his friends ruin the moment. 

“Suga? Suga, ah, I -”

Slamming the door shut behind them, Suga turned toward their bunks and started to unbutton his shirts. Both of the beds were relatively small. He considered the options, glanced at the desk in the corner of the room, and replayed the cliff notes versions of several fantasies in his head. Well, it wasn’t ideal, but until they could make some other arrangements, the lower bunk was probably the -

“Wait,” Daichi said, hand sliding around Suga’s chest and closing over his wrist. “Just - slow down.”

Suga let out a breath and leaned back, reveling in the strength of the chest that held him up. “I don’t want to wait,” he muttered. “I’ve been waiting for forever.”

Daichi chuckled, wrapping both arms around Suga and nuzzling his neck. “Forever, eh?”

Making a small noise of assent, Suga tilted his head to the side. “Forever and a day.”

“Why didn’t you say something forever ago, then?” Daichi asked, pressing kisses against the curve of Suga’s neck. 

Oh, that was good. Too good. 

“Scared,” Suga admitted, running his fingers over the backs of Daichi’s hands and up his forearms, barely believing he now had free reign to touch. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Daichi whispered, sucking in a way that made Suga roll his hips. “I never want to let you go.”

Letting out a soft breath, Suga said, “I was worried you only saw me as a brother or something.”

“Mmm, no,” admitted Daichi, one hand drifting down to splay against Suga’s stomach, encouraging him to rock his hips. “I’m fairly certain it’s illegal for brothers to do the things I’ve thought about doing to you.”

“Oh, is it now?” asked Suga, turning in Daichi’s arms and smirking up at him. “Well, if it’s any consolation, I’ve had a few thoughts like that myself.”

Eyes dancing, Daichi slid his hands down to cup Suga’s ass, thumbs playing with the waistband of his pants. “What kind of thoughts?”

“Hmm, well,” Suga murmured, fingers tugging at the laces of Daichi’s shirt, “remember that one afternoon when you and Iwaizumi kept competing to see who could unload barrels the fastest?”

“And you and Oikawa were sitting back discussing trade routes?”

“Ah, yes. Trade routes.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow, staring down into Suga’s eyes. “You weren’t discussing trade routes?”

“Not really,” Suga admitted, licking his lips. “I mean, we did a bit; that’s how I got the lowdown on the deal we got in Miyagi. But most of the time we were just, ah. Discussing other things.”

“Oh really?”

“Well, when you’ve got two half-naked men lifting hundred pound barrels like they’re nothing...”

Grinning, Daichi slid his hands down to Suga’s thighs, tugging at them. “You’re a little bit more than a hundred pounds, baby.”

Suga was caught between being annoyed and melting because of the pet name. He settled for slapping Daichi’s chest, then drawing his fingers down through the subtle hair that grew down along his pecs. 

“You could still pick me up, though,” he murmured, tilting his head to the side and sucking in a breath as Daichi slid his hands back up to his ass.

“Maybe,” said Daichi, letting his fingers press into the crease of Suga’s ass a moment before sliding them up to encircle his waist. “Maybe we should sit and talk about this first?”

Pondering this, Suga decided the first part of the question was acceptable, so he backed Daichi toward the bed and cradled the back of his head as he led him to sit down, protecting it from the top bunk. “Sitting sounds fine,” he murmured, leaning back a bit so he could still see Daichi’s face.

“Then why aren’t you sitting with me, Koushi?” Daichi asked. His fingers tugged gently at the waistband of Suga’s pants encouragingly.

Laughing, Suga got back to work unbuttoning his shirt. “Obviously, I need to get undressed first,” he murmured, shrugging as he let the shirt fall to the floor behind him.

Daichi groaned, pulling Suga closer and pressing a kiss to his belly. Nipping at his bellybutton, Daichi asked, “How in the world am I supposed to talk with this in front of me?”

“You’re the one who said you wanted to talk,” Suga said, unable to keep from sliding his hands over Daichi’s hair, tugging at the short strands. “Do we need to? I want you, Daichi. You and only you, and I’ve wanted you as long as I can remember wanting anyone.”

The words still felt like a gamble, but the kisses Daichi was spreading over his skin made it feel relatively low risk. 

“I love you,” Daichi whispered. 

The words made Suga weak in the knees, one of his legs pressing against the edge of the bed between Daichi’s legs. “Daichi,” he murmured, tugging at the brown strands of hair so that he could look into the other man’s eyes.

There was a smile on Daichi’s face that grew wider as he looked up at Suga, sighing happily. “I feel like an idiot for not telling you years ago.”

“We’re both idiots then,” Suga said, shifting so that he could straddle Daichi’s lap, kneeling on the edge of the bed. “We have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

Daichi nodded, tugging him down into another kiss. It was slow and sure, a testing of lips and tongue. Daichi’s hands slid up and down his back, cradling him like he was something precious. Something special.

To Daichi, he was.

With a sigh, Suga sat back, laughing softly as he saw Daichi’s gaze trace down his body. “Like what you see?” he teased.

“That’s so cliche,” answered Daichi, one hand sliding around to trace over Suga’s chest, palm flattening over his heart. “You’re so gorgeous, Suga.”

“You are too,” Suga countered, tugging at Daichi’s shirt. “I want to see you, Daichi. Can I see you?”

Laughing, Daichi nodded, shrugging out of his shirt and tossing it to the side. “This better, baby?”

The pet name made Suga shiver almost as much as the sight before him. He liked the fact that Daichi had chest hair. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen him half-naked, of course, not by half, but this time was different.

This time, he got to touch.

He slid his hands down Daichi’s pecs, teasing his nipples with fingernails and smirking at the little half-gasp Daichi gave in response. “I certainly like what I see,” he said, winking. 

“Whatever makes you happy, Koushi,” Daichi murmured, grin roguish.

The use of his given name was a rarity between the two of them. Normally it was just the nickname they’d used since they were kids, Sugawara shifting to Suga-kun shifting to just plain Suga over the years. Koushi was different. Koushi was intimate.

He loved the way his name sounded in Daichi’s mouth.

“You make me happy,” Suga murmured.

“I like making you happy, Koushi.”

Tugging Daichi back up, Suga kissed him again, smiling against his lips as he felt Daichi’s hands slide back down to his hips. He rocked forward experimentally and felt the hands tighten. Perfect. Light touches urged him to continue, their rhythm eventually reminding Suga of how it felt when their ship was sailing along the surface of the firmament, water lapping at its sides.

Daichi’s tongue traced against his lips and Suga opened his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue against Daichi’s. Kissing wasn’t something Suga had that much experience with. He’d made out with Tanaka before, one night when they’d both been very drunk in some port town. It hadn’t gone past kissing though, and they’d both fallen asleep on bales of cotton in a warehouse, waking up with an embarrassing number of bug bites in very inconvenient places. It had been mortifying. 

Tanaka was an enthusiastic kisser, all tongue and teeth.

Personally, Suga preferred Daichi. It wasn’t just the precision, the way Daichi only used a very judicious application of tongue. It was also the hand curling around his ass and the other one slipping up Suga’s back and into his hair, tugging Suga’s head to the side as Daichi’s mouth slid down his throat. It was the words of soft appreciation that spilled from Daichi’s lips as they kissed Suga’s collarbone, the sharp nip of teeth against his skin that made Suga sit up straighter. It was the musky smell that was all Daichi. It was everything.

“Daichi,” Suga murmured, hands sliding through the other man’s hair, “Daichi, Daichi, Daichi...”

“Hmm, baby?” Daichi asked, glancing up before he flicked his tongue against Suga’s nipple. 

“My pants are too tight.”

“I like your pants, actually,” said Daichi, tilting his head to the side as if he was in thought. “They do a nice job of showing off your -”

“Daichi!” Suga yelped, laughing softly as Daichi turned and laid him on the bed, grinning down at him. “They’re too tight right now, silly, and it’s all your fault.”

“All my fault, eh?” Daichi asked, palm sliding down Suga’s stomach. “Well, if it’s all my fault, then I should take responsibility, shouldn’t I?”

Suga’s breath hitched and he nodded. He wanted to take care of the other man just as much, but he liked the idea of being spoiled. It was fascinating just watching Daichi look down at him, hands smoothing down Suga’s chest like he was memorizing every dip and curve of his skin. Fingertips traced over a crescent scar under Suga’s ribcage on the right side remnant of an old knife fight. Then they slid over to a spattering of darker spots on the left side of Suga’s stomach where he’d been splashed with hot oil during an experiment gone wrong. He’d been wearing leather pants and a leather vest at the time, but the gap between had only been protected by a cotton shirt.

It hadn’t been enough.

Daichi leaned over, kissing along the path his fingers had taken while he tugged at the hem of Suga’s pants. 

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Suga murmured, fingernails scraping lightly against the back of Daichi’s neck. 

“I want to be gentle this time,” said Daichi, glancing up at him before kissing the bottom of Suga’s ribcage, fingers tugging Suga’s pants open. “Want to take the time to know you.”

“You do know me,” Suga replied, shivering a bit at the heat in Daichi’s eyes.

“Mmm, I plan to know you very thoroughly after tonight. Inside and out.”

Suga licked his lips, arching off the bed as Daichi tugged his pants down over his hips. “You say the nicest things,” he murmured.

“A man who’s being given everything he’s ever wanted can afford to be nice,” Daichi said, leaning up so that he could get a good look at Suga’s body. “Are those even comfortable?”

“Hmm?” Suga said, laughing when he realized Daichi meant his underwear. “Of course they are. Oikawa wears them all the time. These were his gift last yuletide.”

Frowning, Daichi said, “Oikawa is buying you underwear?”

“If you want, I’m sure he could pick some up for you,” Suga replied, sliding a hand down to play with the loose silk shorts that clung to him like a second skin. There was a soft give in the knit material that meant Suga barely even knew he had them on most of the time.

They were tight now, though. Looking down he was all too aware of the sight of his cock, curved to the side and straining against the lavender material, a dark spot near the head where he’d been leaking.

“That’s not what I - I mean - uh - does Oikawa see you in your underwear?” Daichi asked.

“Well yeah, I mean, he bought them, he wanted to make sure they fit. He showed me his first. His are all green though, this light teal color. He bought some for Iwaizumi too, but I’m not sure he ever convinced him to wear them. I bet you’d look good in blue.”

Or red. Or black. Or orange.

Or nothing.

Nothing was sounding pretty good, especially since Daichi still had his pants on.

“Uh, I mean, did he - do you and he -”

“Eh?”

“I mean, I don’t want to - if you and he - I like Oikawa, and I wouldn’t want to uh -”

Suga scrunched up his nose, trying to decipher what Daichi was going on about underneath all his flailing. Then realization struck, and he laughed so hard he had to cover his mouth, waving a hand in apology at the annoyed look on Daichi’s face.

“Sorry, sorry,” he whispered, reaching Daichi up into a kiss. 

Slowly he felt Daichi relax, hand resting lightly on Suga’s waist. That was better.

Pulling back from the kiss, Suga smiled. “No, Daichi,” he said, letting his fingers trace down the side of Daichi’s cheek. “I’m not messing around with Oikawa. I haven’t ever messed around with Oikawa. Oikawa is strictly into his crew and only his crew; I’m fairly certain the mess of relationships on that ship is more than enough to keep even him fully occupied. Besides, didn’t I tell you? You’re the only one I want.”

“Well yeah, you told me,” Daichi murmured, lips pursing. “But that doesn’t mean I expect that I’m the only one you’ve done anything with. I mean, I -”

“You?” Suga asked, curling up on his side and sliding one leg over Daichi’s hip.

Daichi’s fingers slipped down, playing with the waistband of Suga’s underwear. “Um, I messed around a couple times. With, ah, with Kuroo. Back before Nekoma went deep diving. It wasn’t anything serious, just -”

“It’s ok,” Suga murmured, laughing softly. “Kuroo is pretty damn hot. He and Kenma dance around each other as bad as we did, don’t they?”  
“Yeah, they do,” said Daichi, smiling fondly. “And yes, he is.”

Suga felt the slightest tug of jealousy, but it drifted away with a breath. Taking another, he said, “I made out with Tanaka once. It wasn’t anything other than kissing really, nothing below the waist or under clothes, and we were both drunk off our asses.”

“Tanaka?” Daichi asked, looking surprised.

“Did I mention drunk off our asses?”

“Huh,” said Daichi. “I always thought he just liked girls.”

“Not quite,” Suga replied, grinning. “In fact, I’m pretty sure he hooked up with Aone that one time we were docked at the same harbor as Dateko. Could be wrong though.”

“Aone - that’s the tall guy who never talks, right?”

“I’m sure he talks sometimes,” said Suga, pondering. “Futakuchi talks enough for most of them though.”

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re the one who handles the negotiations with him, that’s for sure.”

“I’m sure you could hold your own if you wanted to,” Suga replied, rolling them over so that he was laying on top of Daichi. They were getting distracted, after all, and well -

A guy had needs.

“What if I just want to hold you?” asked Daichi, getting with the program and sliding his hands down Suga’s back to cup his ass.

Shivering, Suga kissed him again, holding himself up on his elbows so that he had better leverage. “I think,” he said, interspacing his words with kisses, “that I’d be fine with that, though I’d like it if you held me without your pants on.”

“Would you now?” asked Daichi, rolling them over and then yelping as his elbow hit the wall.

Suga held back a laugh and nodded, sliding his hands down to undo Daichi’s pants. “I would.”

He wasted no time at all pushing Daichi’s pants down and over his ass, hands sliding to Daichi’s boring white cotton underwear and untying the string there. Finally. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

“You’re like a man on a mission,” Daichi teased, kicking off obediently rolling back over and lying on his back so that he was in the light. 

Humming softly, Suga moved to tugged the pants off the rest of the way and tossed them onto the floor, giving his prize a hungry look. 

Daichi Sawamura’s body was a treasure.

“I’m not sure where I want to start,” Suga said, fingertips sliding through the wiry black hair on Daichi’s legs, tracing the white patch that grew over a scar on his calf. He remembered the night Daichi had gotten that scar, the way he’d yelled when he fell, accidentally pressing his leg to the burning hot metal of the downbelow engine trying to make sure Asahi didn’t fall headfirst into that same engine. None of them had been supposed to be down there that day.

He remembered that Daichi hadn’t cried in front of his mom and the other adults, had waited till they were holed up in their bunks that night, with Asahi rubbing burn cream on Daichi’s leg and Kiyoko had whispered up a cooling spell. It hadn’t been perfect, but it was more than Suga could do.

“Hey,” Daichi murmured, sitting up and reaching down towards Suga. “You can start wherever you want, as far as I’m concerned.”

There was nothing but love and affection in his voice, drawing Suga back from the edge of his memories. Their bodies were a roadmap of scars that pointed to the stories of all the scrapes they’d gotten into, both stupid and dangerous. Some Suga still regretted, like the bullet wound beneath Daichi’s right rib cage that had a matching scar on his back. Pirates had attacked them, drawn in by rumors of a new engine adaptation that Suga had invented. Luckily they’d been escorting Kuroo and Kenma at the time, and Kenma had managed to patch Daichi up before the worst happened.

Suga had stopped inventing things for a few months after that, feeling the responsibility of all their injuries and the damage to the ship personally. Kiyoko was the one who’d drawn him down from the crows nest and back into the engine room, Kiyoko and the challenge that Noya and Tanaka had presented to him when he got down there. 

“Going to take responsibility?” Daichi teased, touch gentle as he traced fingertips down Suga’s arm.

“For your body?” Suga asked, curling up on his side, letting his fingertips wander over the expanse of Daichi’s skin.

“And my heart?”

The twinkle in Daichi’s eyes made Suga melt. “I’m not sure anyone else could bear the weight of that heart, it’s so big.”

Sighing softly, Daichi turned on his side, pressing their foreheads together. “Oh, Suga,” he murmured, nuzzling Suga’s nose. “That’s not the only thing that’s big.”

Rearing back, Suga slapped his hand against Daichi’s chest, laughing at the groan that followed. Ignoring the hurt look on Daichi’s face, he said, “Really. Hmm. Well, you do seem to be right about that.”

Suga leered down at Daichi’s cock, half-hard and proud in a bed of dark curls. Reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around the hot length, tugging Daichi into full hardness. It didn’t take long. 

“I want to see you too,” Daichi murmured, hands sliding down towards Suga’s hips.

Slapping Daichi’s hands away, Suga shook his head. “Give me a minute to appreciate this,” he said. “Have you ever jacked off thinking about me?”

Daichi chuckled, wrapping a hand around Suga’s fingers and carefully guiding him as he stroked Daichi’s cock. “Many times, if I’m honest,” Daichi admitted. “I’m fairly certain that thoughts of you inhabit most if not all of my fantasies. That time at the hot springs when Oikawa’s leg was broken was a godsend.”

That had been an interesting trip. Oikawa had been grumpy as hell about the fact that he wasn’t allowed to get in the water, so he’d insisted that Suga spend most of his time curled up on the rocks near him. At one point they’d decided to play a game of Go, and Suga had spent the entire game leaning over the rim of the hot springs, ass half out of the water while he concentrated on the game.

“I didn’t think anyone was watching,” Suga murmured.

Snorting, Daichi said, “Baby, I’m fairly sure your ass is permanently imprinted in the minds of most of the men that were there that day, even the ones that only like women. It’s pretty damn spectacular.”

That made heat rush to Suga’s cheeks. He hadn’t thought of it that way. After all, it was a hot spring, people were naked together all the time. And the water had covered most everything important, well, most of the time.

Then again, it was after that trip that Tanaka had chosen to make out with him.

“I can’t believe you didn’t say anything.”  
“It wasn’t my place to say,” said Daichi, hissing as Suga squeezed in retaliation.

Smirking, Suga moved so that he was kneeling, carefully curled so that he didn’t hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk. He pushed Daichi’s hand out of the way and wrapped both of his around Daichi’s cock, pulling back his foreskin with a thumb. It really was a work of art - long and thick, with a nice set of balls. Curious, Suga lifted one of his hands and lapped at the precum that had gathered on his fingers, smirking at Daichi’s intake of breath. 

Daichi’s hand slid over and tugged at the waist of Suga’s shorts again. “Teasing me because I enjoyed watching your ass?”

“I should give you -”

Suga paused, flushing at the words that had been about to leave his mouth. 

“Suga? What?”

“Nothing,” Suga replied, trying to remember if he had any supplies for this type of occasion. Probably not, at least not in the room; it wasn’t like he had a use for them after all. Maybe Daichi had some stashed?

“Tell me.”

Looking over at Daichi, Suga raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t exactly an order. It was close to one though, something that went beyond just friends. 

Daichi stared at him, fingers sliding down to cup Suga’s ass through his underwear. Fingers slid forward, tracing the seam that led down between his ass-cheeks. Tempting. Teasing.

Giving in, Suga murmured, “I should give you a closer view since you liked it so much.”

The desire in Daichi’s eyes was enough for him to know he’s made the right decision. “Yes, please.”

It was only a little bit amusing that Daichi was so polite. Suga knew that politeness was just a film over Daichi’s inner strength, though. He thought about the raw power of the man in front of him, the ruthless energy he had when battling pirates or negotiating trade deals. There were so many reasons for Suga to love Daichi.

He had a feeling their new relationship status would give him even more.

“Alright,” Suga murmured.

Twisting around, he got on his hands and knees, feeling Daichi tug at the waistband of his underwear, pulling it slowly down over his asscheeks. 

“Is this the view you got at the hot springs?” Suga asked, shivering as Daichi’s fingers traced over his bare skin.

“Just about,” Daichi muttered, tugging the lavender fabric down all the way, making Suga lift his knees one at a time as he slid the underwear off and tossed it to the ground. “Though I - fuck, Suga, you’re so gorgeous.”

Shivering, Suga allowed Daichi to coax him over so that he was straddling Daichi’s shoulders, elbows planted on either side of Daichi’s hips. He felt terribly exposed like this and hid his face against Daichi’s thigh for a second. The soft murmurs of appreciation from Daichi helped calm him down, though, and he breathed in Daichi’s scent, turning his head to nose at the dark curls that surrounded the base of Daichi’s cock.

He had plans. Plans for that cock, specifically, and maybe the balls that were so close he could almost open his mouth and taste them.

But right now, he needed to let himself get lost in Daichi’s touches, in the way his fingertips were tracing circles around Suga’s ass and then down, spiraling over the skin of his inner thighs. It made Suga need, made him crave, made him wonder how he’d gone so long without this sensation.

“You look delicious,” whispered Daichi.

“Why don’t you try and find out,” Suga murmured, sucking in a breath as Daichi slid his hands up and around, pulling at his cheeks. He hadn’t expected - ok, so maybe he’d wanted, wondered would it would feel like, but -

“Fuck!”

Daichi licked up his crack, tongue flat and thick as it teased around Suga’s asshole. It was soft and teasing, and then he was sucking, driving thoughts from Suga’s mind. If he’d been asked earlier that day whether or not Daichi would be literally kissing his ass, he would have laughed.

Now, he was struggling just to stay coherent.

Return the favor. Right. Well, kind of.

Shaking, Suga lifted his head, crying out as one of Daichi’s hands found its way to his dick. That tongue, that sinful tongue was flicking back and forth, making Suga want more. He’d never done this before. Never done any of it. How the hell was he supposed to deal with it?

He was supposed to suck -

Focus lost again, Suga settled for nuzzling Daichi’s cock and whimpering his pleasure, shaking and melting and wishing he wasn’t trying to hold himself up. It was just too good. Daichi’s free hand fell to the side a moment and Suga missed it, missed the feeling, whined in displeasure when Daichi pulled back and kissed his thigh.

“Sorry, sorry baby,” Daichi murmured. “Fuck, but you’re amazing. I could eat you all night.”

“I’m not going to stop you,” Suga replied, pushing up and twisting to see what the hell Daichi was doing. Frowning, he watched as Daichi twisted to the side, arm hanging off the edge of the bed. “Daichi, what are you -”

“Ah, found it!” said Daichi, holding up a small jar in triumph.

Suga stared at it. There was a yellowish-white cream inside, and he had a good idea of what it was for. He wanted it -

But he was also a little bit intimidated.

Frowning at him, Daichi said, “What’s wrong?”

“Ah, nothing,” Suga said, covering his blush and moving to kiss along the side of Daichi’s cock. 

“Stop,” murmured Daichi, shifting Suga to one side so that he rolled onto his back. Sitting up, Daichi twisted so that he was hovering over Suga. “What is it?”

Lips curling into a smile, Suga lifted one hand and brushed his fingers against Daichi’s cheek, sliding to cup the back of his head. “I just - well. I’ve never done it before, is all.”

“Never...” Daichi said, trailing off thoughtfully. The newfound heat in his eyes grew hot as he looked down at Suga was balanced by the gentleness of his smile. “Well, anything we do is because you want it, ok? And we can do anything you want. I could ride you, we could spoon, just rub up against each other, cuddle, anything, we don’t have to - I mean -”

Suga laughed, pulling Daichi down into a kiss. “You have it all thought out, hmm?”

“I told you that you featured in all my fantasies,” Daichi replied, snuggling down against him and nuzzling his neck. “I haven’t even started in on the ones that involve me cooking you breakfast.”

“You already cook breakfast.”

“For everyone, yeah - I mean the ones with just you and me, rending out some high-class suite in Miyagi in the spring, where you can sit out on the balcony and look at all the flowers blooming in the courtyard while I bring you out your favorite foods, and rub your feet, and give you a massage till you’re utterly boneless and satisfied.”

The image those words conjured up was lovely, such a far cry from their everyday life. Suga knew he wouldn’t be able to stand being land-bound for long, but just for a short vacation? Away from everyone else, with Daichi all to himself? He would love that, and the man who wanted to make it all happen.

“Why you were ever worried I wouldn’t be in love with you, I don’t know,” Suga whispered, kissing the top of Daichi’s head.

“Suga,” Daichi murmured, kissing his collarbone and hugging him close. “Well, now neither of us has to question who loves who, right?”

Melting against him, Suga replied, “Yes.”

For a moment, it was worth it just to get lost in holding the other close. Suga had dreamed this would happen. He hadn’t expected it to happen quite like this, but then again, Daichi was good at surprising him. 

Fingers pulling him onto his side made Suga wish for more than just cuddling, though, and he slid a leg over Daichi’s hip. “Mmm, though you can’t ride me right now,” he murmured, smiling as Daichi looked up at him.

“Why not?”

“You’d hit your head. This bunk is way too low. Not that I’m opposed to the idea on principle.” Truth be told, Suga liked very much the thought of Daichi riding him - or of taking Daichi in other ways. Smiling, he said, “You’d let me have you though? Let me spread you out, open you up, make you come undone, Daichi?”

“Fuck, Suga,” Daichi groaned, rocking their hips together. “Fuck, I’d let you do whatever I wanted.”

“Whatever you wanted?” Suga teased, sliding his hand around to squeeze Daichi’s ass.

Laughing, Daichi nipped at his collarbone. “Whatever you wanted, I mean. Though I’m betting it would be something I’d want as well. After all, I want all of you.”

“You’re too much,” said Suga, gasping as Daichi’s hand found its way between them, tugging both of their cocks. “Daichi, my Daichi, ah -”

“My Koushi,” Daichi replied, teeth working at the base of Suga’s neck in the most delicious way.

It was going to leave a mark. Everyone would see.

Suga loved it.

“I want you to - first - me -” Suga gasped. “Want your fingers inside - ah “

“Fuck,” muttered Daichi, stopping his strokes on their cocks.

“Daichi?”

“You can’t just say that,” Daichi said, shaking his head and glancing up at him. “Ok, well you can, but when I cum I’d rather be inside you.”

The words felt almost wrong coming from Daichi’s lips. Daichi, who Suga thought was always so pure, so innocent - 

Though he knew that was far from the truth.

Looking into Daichi’s dark eyes, Suga felt himself falling, knew without a doubt that as much as he belonged to anyone but himself he belonged to this man.

“Do you want to be inside me?” Suga asked, feeling his cheeks hot from how daring the words were, though he meant every one.

Daichi raised an eyebrow, hand sliding from their cocks to grasp Suga’s hip, pushing him away so that they weren’t touching quite so tightly. “Koushi, I can think of absolutely nothing I would rather do - except feel you in me. But right now - yes, baby. I want to take you. I want to hear every sound you make, watch the way you flush, feel you tight around me, hold you as you come undone, every move every noise rewriting all my fantasies with something so much better than all of that - you.”

Suga huffed. “You really did stay around Kuroo too long,” he teased, trying to get himself under control.

“Hey!” Daichi said, looking offended. “I’m just trying to woo you.”

“You have me,” Suga replied, smiling. “I don't need overblown words and phrases. I just need you.”

Groaning, Daichi pulled him into a kiss, hand tracing a path up Suga’s backbone and then back down. “Koushi, Koushi, Koushi,” he murmured, squeezing Suga’s ass. “I love you.”

It was like a key in a lock, melting any possible resistance Suga might have had. “So open,” he murmured, letting Daichi push him onto his back.

“Just being myself, right?” Daichi said, carefully kneeling between his legs. 

The height of the bunk bed meant that Daichi was still curled over and looking down at him, but Suga didn’t mind. 

“Always be yourself,” Suga murmured, swallowing as Daichi reached over and picked up the jar of ointment. “It’s - will it hurt?”

“I don’t want it to,” said Daichi, frowning briefly. “If it hurts, we’ll stop and work ourselves up to it.”

“No it’s fine, I -”

“Let me take care of you, baby,” Daichi murmured, hand smoothing along Suga’s thigh. “I don’t want to make you hurt. I want to unravel you, give you some taste of how good you make me feel just by being around. I want to show you how much I love you - since you don't like my words.”

“Daichi!” Suga gasped, starting to sit up. “That’s not what I -”

Laughing, Daichi smiled. “I know,” he murmured. “But let me do this my way.”

Swallowing, Suga lay back, watching as Daichi unscrewed the top from the jar of ointment and set it to the side. “I trust you, Daichi,” he murmured, unable to keep from looking from the fingers dipping into the ointment, Daichi’s face, and the cock that he wanted inside him tonight.

The cock that looked big, even if it was about the same size as his own.

Still - he’d never had anything bigger than a couple of fingers up inside of him, and even then he’d just been experimenting. He wanted, but - 

No. He could do this.

“Relax,” Daichi murmured, running his free hand soothingly over Suga’s thigh. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” he asked, coaxing Suga’s legs open even further. “Here - hand me the pillow.”

Suga reached up and grabbed one of the pillows that had almost fallen between the bed and the wall, lifting his hips up as Daichi positioned it underneath his ass. “Do you need me to - I don’t know - hold my legs open or something?” 

He’d read the stories, and seen the pictures that Tanaka and Noya kept hidden from Asahi in the bottom of Tanaka’s trunk. This felt different, though.

This was different.

“Just relax,” Daichi murmured, shifting close enough that Suga could rest his legs on Daichi’s knees.

Smiling, Suga wrapped his legs loosely around Daichi, pressing his toes together once then relaxing as Daichi ran fingertips over his cock and down to his balls. He was still sensitive from all the playing around earlier, and it made him gasp, greedy for those fingers to wrap around him once more. Soon, hopefully. Maybe. He trusted that Daichi knew what he was doing.

Daichi’s eyes captured his gaze, and Suga reached up, cradling Daichi’s cheek and letting his mouth fall open as Daichi’s middle finger pressed against his asshole. It made him feel suddenly vulnerable - a good feeling. He could tell that Daichi’s full attention was on him, could read a myriad of emotions in his lover’s dark eyes - desire, tenderness, possession, love. It meant that Suga didn’t even try to hold back the little gasps that Daichi was eliciting with his finger. He wanted Daichi to hear everything, see everything.

“I love you,” Suga murmured, sucking in a breath as Daichi carefully wiggled his finger, pushing in deeper. 

It felt a little odd. Not so different than how it felt when he fingered himself, on one level, but this was Daichi. Everything was different. He was at Daichi’s mercy - oh, and that thought made him melt even more, arching his back and tilting his hips in an effort to take Daichi deeper. It wasn’t so difficult now that he was in, after all. Still, Daichi resisted, pulling out then pushing again, fingers of his free hand caressing Suga’s belly.

“That ok, Koushi?” Daichi whispered.

“Are you just fishing for compliments?” teased Suga, gasping when Daichi thrust in a little faster. 

Leaning forward Daichi kissed him lightly, resting an arm next to Suga’s shoulder. “I just want things to be perfect for you,” Daichi murmured, kissing him again.

“You’re perfect,” said Suga, hissing into the kiss as Daichi chanced pressing in with another finger. 

Pulling back, Daichi frowned at him. “That ok?”

“Yeah,” said Suga, nodding. It was a little bit of a burn, but he’d expected that. Daichi’s fingers were a little thicker than his own, after all. “I’m fine.”

“Hmm,” Daichi murmured, watching Suga’s face carefully as he thrust in both fingers. 

It was a bit of a stretch, but Suga was determined. It wasn’t bad at all, really; he could deal with this. Plus he was starting to relax, and it felt so good to be connected to Daichi, to feel him curl his fingers deep inside.

“We can take it slow, you know,” whispered Daichi. “Just having you trust me enough to let me do this - being able to feel you like this - I don't need anything else.”

“But -” Suga protested, tightening around Daichi’s fingers and feeling the stretch again. He wanted more, wanted everything. Impatient, he was impatient. Reaching up, he slid his fingers around Daichi’s back, watching his face.

“We have time,” Daichi murmured, pressing their foreheads together as he wiggled his fingers. “I want forever with you, Suga. I want to grow into this with you. Besides, there are a lot of ways for us to make each other feel incredible. I want to explore every single one.”

That sounded amazing. Sill, Suga opened his mouth, intending to assure Daichi that he could do this.

Then Daichi rubbed something inside him that completely derailed his train of thought.

“What - wow -”

“Good?” Daichi whispered, pressing against it again. “Just let go, Suga. Let me have this, have you.”

It was completely unfair. Suga pulled back, looking up into Daichi’s smoldering eyes, wanting to yell at him for the smirk on his lips. Cocky bast - no, boyfriend - lover - fuck -

The thought broke inside him as Daichi pulled out and thrust back in, hitting the spot inside him with precision. So perfect. He wanted - needed - more, but more would come. Breathing out, he gave into the pleasure, tilting his head to the side as Daichi mouthed along his neck.

“Can you touch yourself for me?” Daichi asked.

Suga could do better than that. Turning his head he kissed Daichi, sliding his hands down and around so that he had one hand wrapped around his own cock and one hand wrapped around Daichi’s. It was awkward, and a bit of a stretch. He couldn’t seem to stroke both of them at the same time and whined in protest.

“Shh Koushi,” Daichi murmured, laughing softly. “Focus on yourself right now, ok? I’m going to cover you soon enough.”

Suga blanked on what he meant by that for a moment, stilling his hands. The realization made him gasp, then moan as Daichi nipped his neck, pushing his fingers in and thrumming them against that one spot inside that had pleasure running like electricity through Suga’s whole skin. “Please, please,” he gasped.

“Anything,” said Daichi, mouth hot against Suga’s neck. “Anything for you.”

It was almost impossible to take, the raw honesty in those words, the way Daichi started thrusting his fingers faster, curling them around inside him, stirring him up. He felt a need for more, wanted it, but Daichi was whispering encouragement for him to stroke himself faster, dropping compliments like kisses as he moved on top of him, telling him how much he wanted to see Suga come undone.

Daichi was heat and warmth and strength hovering above him like Suga was something precious, something important, someone loved -

And he was loved. He was Daichi’s beloved. All the dreams, all the fantasies - they had all come true, and Suga wanted to sob with the joy of it as pleasure built and built and built -

“You can come for me, Koushi, love, my Suga, my baby,” Daichi said, and that was enough.

Crying out, Suga bucked against Daichi’s hand, falling back as Daichi murmured against his chest, rubbing inside to prolong the pleasure until Suga wanted to truly break apart. Good, it was so good, it was so sweet, it was overwhelming, too much -

The fingers inside him pulled out as Suga made a small whine, letting go and trying to catch his breath as aftershocks ran through his body.

Daichi shifted above him and Suga looked down, watching as Daichi stroked his own cock, eyes dark and hooded as they stared down at Suga.

“You’re so fucking incredible, Koushi,” Daichi said. “I can’t believe - fuck - fuck, ah, fuck!”

Suga hummed softly, watching Daichi come all over him, all of it mixing together on his skin. It was nice. It would be messy and sticky and flaky later if they didn’t clean it up, but right now, he liked the idea of it.

It was more than evident that Daichi did too. He let his cock slip from his grasp and reached up, fingers running through the mess on Suga’s chest and spreading it out. 

It was hot.

Smiling, Suga raised his hands and loosely cupped them behind Daichi’s neck, saying, “Are you gonna draw me a picture?”

“Hmm?” Daichi asked, jumping a bit and glancing up, cheeks going red. “Uh, oh, fuck. Uh, sorry.”

Suga laughed, pulling Daichi down so that their foreheads pressed together. “I don’t mind, you know,” he whispered.

“You don’t?”

“As long as you clean things up afterward.”

There was a bit of uncertainty in Daichi’s eyes as he glanced down, licking his lips. “Mmm, if you want me to, I - uh -”

A giggle bubbled up from Suga’s chest and out through his mouth, and he resisted the urge to pull Daichi down onto him in a hug. “Not like that, silly. Well - not right now.”

“Oh,” said Daichi, falling onto the bed beside him, fingers still tracing through the wetness on his chest. “Another time though, hmm.”

“Or I could eat you out after I finish in you,” Suga murmured, enjoying the soft intake of breath and the surprise in Daichi’s eyes as he glanced up at him. It was all bravado, of course, since he’d never done it - but he wanted to. 

With Daichi, he wanted to do everything.

“There’s a lot we can do,” Daichi replied, smile softening as he brought his hand up to Suga’s chin, cradling his cheek. 

It was such a tender moment that Suga was loathe to ruin it, but - “Daichi.”

“Yes, my love?”

“You’re getting cum on my face.”

Daichi smirked. “I am, aren’t I.”

“You!” Suga gasped, sliding fingers through the mess and then pushing it against Daichi’s face. “It’s cold now, what are you -”

Laughing, Daichi caught Suga’s wrist, pulling his hand back. “You mean you wouldn’t mind it if it wasn’t cold?”

“What! Well,” Suga considered, looking with some satisfaction at the glistening wetness on Daichi’s nose and cheek, “I mean if I was - you know - blowing you, I guess it would be alright. Though I’d rather swallow.”

Those words seemed to break Daichi’s brain, and he froze, blinking, lips gaping open like a fish.

Lips curling into a smile, Suga pushed at him. “Go get us something to clean us up. Unless you want us to go traipsing to the washroom like this. I mean, it’s one way to announce our relationship to the crew, I guess.”

“No!” Daichi said, shaking his head as he broke from his daze. “No, I mean - I - “

“What?” Suga asked, a lingering fear in the back of his mind that Daichi would want to keep this a secret. Well, though Noya and Tanaka already knew, so -

“I don’t anyone else to see you naked like this,” Daichi replied, shrugging. “Is that ok?”

“Oh,” said Suga, curling onto his side and feeling wetness slide over his chest. He was very aware of his ass, too; but all those thoughts were pushed aside so that he could focus on Daichi. “It is. It’s all ok, Daichi. As long as no one else gets to see you naked, that is.”

“Of course!”

“Not even Kuroo,” Suga teased.

“Koushi! That was like two or three times, max, and you know he’s head over heels for the mage.”

“Head over heals?” replied Suga, watching as Daichi slowly put together the pun in his mind. Kenma’s skills as a mage-doctor were well known, at least in their circle of friends.

“Yes,” Daichi said, snorting and rolling over, walking over to the wash basin and grabbing a towel.

Stretching out, Suga inched away from the cold wet spot on the bed beside him. “Oh, and we’re sleeping on my bunk tonight, unless you want to change the sheets.”  
“Fine, fine,” Daichi said, kneeling down next to the bed and starting to wipe Suga down with a wet washcloth. “I’ll change the sheets tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Suga murmured, “we’re rearranging the room.”

Daichi blinked, then laughed. “I suppose I’m ok with that,” he teased, wiggling the cloth in Suga’s belly button. “Might even make Tanaka and Noya move the bed for being such shits earlier.”

“Don’t forget Hinata. Wasn’t he the one who knocked over the wine?”

“Oh yeah! I’ll do that - and then if you want you and Kageyama - ah -”

“Hmm?”

Pulling back, Daichi studied him a moment. “Well, if you wanted to show him your workshop down below, I bet he’d like that.”

Suga pondered that notion, smiling at the thought. Kageyama was still a little intimidating to him, but it did help to know exactly why he’d been staring so much. Reaching out, Suga took hold of Daichi’s shoulder and pulled himself up, standing next to the bed and looking down. “I think I’d like that,” he said, lips quirking as he saw Daichi stare at his body. “You can watch me all you want, but I’d like to curl up in bed with you now if that’s ok.”

“Wha? Oh, yes, yeah,” said Daichi, flushing slightly before moving back so Suga had access to the ladder. “You first.”

“You just want to stare at my ass,” Suga teased, heart light as he started to climb.

“Why yes, yes I do,” admitted Daichi, swatting Suga lightly before following. 

Yawning, Suga smiled, snuggling under the quilt his grandma had given him and pulling Daichi next to him. “Just know I’ll be looking back at you while you do,” he murmured, sliding a hand down Daichi’s back to grope his ass. “My wonderful Daichi.”

“Yours to use however you want,” Daichi replied, rolling onto his back and pulling Suga up so that he could rest his head on Daichi’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I’m all yours, Koushi.”

“And vice versa,” said Suga, squeezing Daichi tight as he nuzzled close. The use of his given name still made him feel weak. It was a good weak, though.

So good.

Daichi made him feel safe, and warm, and loved. Wanted too, now. 

How many years had it been since he’d started falling for Daichi?

He didn’t even know.

But now, at last he’d landed - safe in his lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at [kaiyouchan.tumblr.com](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> I have ideas about a larger world that this would be placed in, but it would be a while :)


End file.
